He's back
by miepmiepie
Summary: How could this happen? How did he came back from the death? Stefan and Elena got attacked on a hunt, by the one and only Giuseppe Salvatore. But he's not after them, but Damon! Can stefan and Elena safe Damon from the torture and 'things you should better not read' ? Or will it be to late?


I'm warning you for = non con, violence, pain, and a lot of smut.

Damon's Pov.

I was sitting on the couch, when i heard Elena running through the door. I immediately sat up straight, and sprinted towards her. When I came there, I was shocked to see her. She was lying on the ground, with blood around her neck and a stake in her abdomen. I kneeled down by her and picked her gently in my arms. She was unconscious, so I laid her down on the couch, were I sat a minute ago. I didn't know what happened to her, till Stefan came as well. I knew that they hunted together, 'Stefan what the Hell happened on your hunting?' I yelled in an angry voice. He didn't say anything, so I walked up to him and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards and fell on his back, I took my change and jumped on him. This time I blew a lot of punches in face, I didn't stop until I heard something behind me. Elena was moving again and was looking scared towards the door. I walked up to her and said ' Elena, princess, what happened?'. She looked to me, ' we've got attacked, and Stefan said he had to get away'. 'So he ran from what?' I asked, ' I only remember, something about Giuseppe' she whispered. I sat still, and didn't move a muscle till Stefan came back and went sitting next to me. 'Damon, he's back and he will torture us like he did before if we don't move now'. I didn't answer, I just got up and walked to get my stuff, and go to another place. Just as I was on the staircase, Elena yelled 'HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE' and it went quiet. I immediately used my super speed, to get there in time. I knew it was only 3 seconds away from the major but I didn't want to take the risk. When I got there, I saw him. Our father, the demon himself, was standing there smirking towards me, when I saw Elena and Stefan lying on the ground.

I stumbled back towards the wall, but then I noticed the dart in his hand. He walked up to me and said ' I missed you son'. The last word 'son' he spat out if it was a disease. I went to attack him but only found myself on the ground, being held by two other vampires. He walked up to me and said this time softer ' I should've never torture you, but you didn't let me no other choice'. Then he stabbed the dart into my arm and darkness came.

Stefan's pov.

I awoke, with an enormous headache. For one moment I didn't know where I was, until the memories flooded back. Giuseppe, my father had returned after 147 years of being dead. I looked around and saw Elena sitting next to me, still unconscious. But there was no sign of Damon. I panicked, _where the hell is Damon? They didn't torture him already right? Or Is it _ I thought. I used my ears, to get a breath from Damon. This time I didn't care about Elena, I needed to find Damon. Then I heard a bloody scream, probably from Damon._ Damon?! _I started to panic again,_ what if he was raping him like he did when he was 8 and me_ _3 years old_ _or beating him with a wooden stick, or worse killing him already?!_ I started to sob, not wanting to see the memory again, never again, never! Then I heard someone yelling, and footsteps coming this way. But what I heard to was a body, dragging over the floor. That's when I saw the door was opening revealing one of the vampires, when I looked behind him, I saw Damon. He was looking terrible and needed blood. When he was placed with us in our cellar. I crawled towards him and checked him over for any bruises. His arms were tied up, his wrists stabbed with two stakes, the legs were burned and on the back were whips. I pulled the stakes out and grabbed his body, pulling him closer. The door opened again, this time came Giuseppe down, and walked towards us. 'Stefan, good to see you again. Who is the lovely girl you got over there? She looks like Katherine but I already handled that'. I shocked, he killed Katherine?! 'You see already the punishment for your brother I see?' he said in a sarcastic tone. 'YOUR MONSTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!' I yelled back. ' don't worry, as you see I burned his legs, staked his wrists so he couldn't move and I lashed him. And after that I had to take him, and bent him over the des-' Giuseppe couldn't finish his sentence. 'YOU ARE A MONSTER, A FREAKING MONSTER, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER' I screamed towards him. He got mad after the last sentence and screamed to me ' FINE IF YOU WANT TO PLAY IT LIKE THIS, I'LL TAKE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN WITH ME AND TORTURE HIM MORE'. After he finished he turned around and ordered to get Damon again out of the cellar. 'NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM AGAIN, NEVER' I yelled to the vampire who was trying to grab Damon for me. In this time Elena was already awake, and helped Stefan. 'Come on, just grab him, so we can play again' Giuseppe said. ' I cannot boss, they're holding him back' the vampire whispered back, clearly scared for Giuseppe. Giuseppe sighed and called Roy, that must be the other vampire. Roy came downstairs, walking into the cellar and grabbed Damon from me. 'NO!' I screamed in horror as they took him upstairs again. If I wasn't injected with that stupid vervain..' I thought bitterly. Giuseppe stayed and said to me ' wish him luck, he'll need that'. Smirking one last time on me, he walked towards the stairs and disappeared in the doorway. I screamed

Giuseppe's pov

I was enjoying myself to much, as I heard Stefan screaming when I walked away. I liked Stefan really, but he gotta know who the boss was. Roy had threw Damon's body back on the ground. I was looking down on him, and just saw a little boy who was scared as hell, even in unconscious. I knew he'll wake up soon and tried to get away, so I ordered Steven to tie him up against the chains on the wall. I went to get more vervain and other 'stuff'. When I was torturing him, I got hard already looking at Damon's beautiful body. So you know, I had to take him. He was screaming hard when I took him. I laughed, seeing Stefan's face again, trying to protect Damon. Couldn't he just give in? It would be so much easier… I woke up from my thoughts, when I heard Damon moving in the other room. I walked in and looked down on him. I could smell his fear, as he looked at me with no expression on his face. I put the vervain on a bullet, and put the bullet in a revolver. I pointed to his abdomen, as he was trying to move. 'BAM', I watched as he screamed in pain, pleading for his father to stop. But I wasn't done yet, I grabbed my lash and making it wet in the vervain. I started to lash him, he was trying to hold his screams back, but was failing. He screamed as the 10th lash hit him, I laughed and started to hit him harder. When I became bored, I stopped. Roy and Steve were looking down on Damon, they had an smiling expression on their face. They knew what was coming next, and I was stupid to share Damon with him. But after all they helped me, right? ' please… stop…. no…. more…' Damon begged. I laughed and left the room, hearing that Roy was stripping him off. I had to admit, I was in love with my own son, my own FRICKING son'. Soon I will tie him up on a bed, if he would stop protesting. I heard Steve moaning, probably they'd take him this fast. Damon was screaming the next moment, I loved to hear his voice. Even if it was in pain, I loved it. I never loved Stefan, only as a 'real son' but not as a lover? I know I had raped him in the past but Damon wasn't home those times. I went to my bed, put on my pajamas and went lying. I heard one more time, only hearing Damon's beautiful screams. Hmmm… I drifted into a comfortable sleep.

Damon's pov.

I hated this. I really fucking hate this. I tilted my head to see Roy and Steve smirking down on me. What we're the going to do? I thought, till Roy came and started stripping me off. The next moment, I was struggling beneath him, knowing what was coming. After I was in my underwear, they started to strip of in vampire speed. Steve pulled his now erection out, and came towards me. He flipped me easy over on my knees, since I had a lot of vervain in my system. Steve went towards my front, I was now looking straight on the erection. 'Suck' he demanded, of course I didn't. Until I screamed in sudden surprise. Steve took the opportunity and plunged it member in my mouth. I started choking, and sobbing. Steve had stabbed me with a stake. That bastard. Steve was now moaning loudly, his moans filling the room. Steve was walking towards my butt. He didn't even used lube or something, he just plunged himself in me. I was screaming/choking/sobbing now, every thrust hurts. I felt Steve starting to get rougher, he grabbed my hips and pulled me hard back for more friction. I cried out, and that's when I came with biting into Roy's member. He screamed and fell back. Steve stopped and walked over to him, I was falling down, couldn't hold myself up. Roy's member was already healing, but then Steve came and hit me hard. 'NO BITING BITCH!' he yelled at me. He walked back to Roy and picked him up. I was so happy when they left, probably taking Roy to his bed, because he couldn't walk. I tried to stand up, but hadn't found the power yet. Shocked to hear Steve coming back, I rolled away. I hide myself behind the couch, but Steve found me in a second. He grabbed me and whispered in my ear ' You see what you've done bitch, you injured Roy. You know what we do to naughty boys? We just fuck them harder'. I panicked, trying to squirm out of his grip. He took me back to the wall with chains and pushed me against the wall, so there was nothing between us. He grabbed my hair, and yanked be back so my neck was exposed. He bit and started to suck my blood. I gasped, but it didn't hurt that much. Till I felt the first unwelcomed touch. He plunged himself back into me, and I wanted to scream but he held a hand against it. Steve pumped hard, harder till he went on vampire speed. Every thrust, the pain came back. He grunted and I fell an wet sensation. He dropped me and I immediately fell. But I saw he wasn't done yet, he came back with some 'toys'. 'no…. please…..stop….' I begged him. He didn't say anything and grabbed a vibrator and gag. First he pulled the gag around my mouth so I couldn't say anything, then he grabbed the vibrator and pulled it in. I muffled in protests, but he smirking down on me when he was done. He grabbed my hips again and started to rape me again, this time not only his member, no there was now a vibrator next to. He moaned loudly, I sobbed. I couldn't take more, I would kill myself soon enough. He started to move and after what felt like hours he came again. He started to suck my neck again, blood floating out. The vibrator felt out and he released my mouth around the gag. He picked me up after that and brought me upstairs. Walking into a room, and putting me in a bed. After he left, I heard something next to me. I stiffened hoping not to another rape. But the only thing I felt was an arm around me pulling me closer. I looked up in the dark and saw Giuseppe. He whispered ' love you…' and went back to sleep. I was scared, really scared, and really ashamed of what happened before.

Elena's pov.

I heard his screams, i heard how he was struggling. I knew what happened upstairs, and I silently cried. Stefan wrapped an arm around me and said everything will be alright. We had to get out, we had to save Damon. After an hour everything went quiet. They stopped, I didn't know what to do. Was Damon still upstairs? And how did Giuseppe came back to life? I saw Stefan trying to break open the door in the cellar, but it was impossible. It was just a door right? I started to help him, and finally there was a crack. The door opened and we watched around. We saw blood, chains to a wall, more blood and did I already said chains? Stefan disappeared upstairs. I stayed downstairs to scared to do something. I was human, they were vampires. What could I do? And what was Giuseppe? I heard yelling and screaming and a sickening bone break. Finally Stefan came down with an abused Damon. He looked horrible! I saw Giuseppe storming down the stairs, so we ran and ran. Later Stefan said I had to watch Damon very carefully. He went back to kill those bastards. I gently petted him.

Stefan's pov

I went back, after what they did to my brother?! I arrived and silently killed Roy, after that I went to get Steve. I saw him and ripped his heart out. Giuseppe was suddenly standing behind me, and hit me with an wooden stick. It broke on my head, and I slowly turned around. I saw Giuseppe running away, but I got him fast enough. I screamed at him 'WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! HE IS YOUR SON, NOT YOUR TOY. HOW DID YOU EVEN CAME BACK AT LIFE!? HOW?!'. He went silent and spoke after a minute ' I never died. I became a vampire hunter, who never dies. I love your brother, more than a so-' he couldn't finish again. ' I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OF AND BURN YOUR BODY' and with that he'd ripped the head off. There was laying is father, dead and real dead now. I left.

Normal pov

After that everything went back to normal, well not for Damon. He was traumatized, from what happened to him. Stefan was helping him out, he would protect Damon forever. Never letting him go. Never again, never.


End file.
